


The Stag Was Crowned

by CeridwenofWales



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon's Conquest, Arranged Marriage, Child Death, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, King's Landing, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robert's Rebellion, Sexual Violence, Siege of Storm's End, The Sack of King's Landing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: This work was inspired by the ask: What would the encounter of Argella and Robert be like? And Orys and Robert?Argella and Orys witness the aftermath of Robert's Rebellion.





	The Stag Was Crowned

 

 

 

 

Argella was familiar with the sour taste of being rejected by a Dragon. A blow to her pride rather than her feelings. As Cersei, Argella grew up deprived of a mother. She still couldn’t name what she had missed from a mother. Maybe a mother could have warned her that despite Argilac raising her to be proud and tenacious, the world would expect her to be, or appear, compliant. Her father raised her to be skeptical. Argella wished someone had unveiled the truth about men to Cersei.

 

Robert was not the gentle Orys who dismissed the bedding ceremony and, once they were alone, asked if she wanted to wait and mourn her father properly with the end of the war. Argella remembered how she had bitten her lips back then not to scream the war would never be over and that she was lamenting more than her father. Argella would always mourn what could have been.

 

He was tall and broad-shouldered, with a head of hair as dark as coal. As handsome as her Orys had been in life – save for the Durrandon eyes, Argella could have believed she was staring at her husband in his glorious youth.

 

“No, he is nothing like my Orys,” Argella whispered out of habit, for no one would listen to the mumbling of a ghost. No matter how enraged she was.

 

She watched how Cersei’s smile faded slightly as Robert stumbled over to her. Her beautiful face turned into a grimace when the sour stench of wine on his breath washed over her face. Argella swallowed when Robert bit his bride’s lips so carelessly that he drew blood. That was the same man who slammed his hammer into Rhaegar’s chest in a maddened frenzy. Argella wished her hands still had the power to pull him away from the frightened girl.

 

“You’re drunk,” Cersei accused, and Robert proved her right as instead of replying, he yanked her dress down, exposing her breasts. She writhed as he pinched her nipples roughly.

 

“We should wait…” He ignored her pleas with a groan, shoving her down onto the bed. Robert crawled on top of her, spreading her legs with his muscular thighs and Cersei turned her face away from his stinking breath, bracing herself for the unavoidable.

 

“This miserable bargain. A mockery from the Gods. I never prayed for a crown.” He slurred the words, kneading one of her breasts in a way that would certainly bruise the delicate skin.

Her vision was blurred by the tears of anger at being rejected once more.

_I’m the lioness of Casterly Rock and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. You’re a mere stag, a drunkard. Your precious Lyanna would be disgusted if she were in my place, but she is not. She is rooting in the crypts of Winterfell._

Cersei thought, willing her body to stay motionless and endure his merciless assault.

 

The sound of Robert clearing his throat pulled her from her thoughts. She fought the revulsion when he spat on his fingers, sliding his hand to her mound. She felt his calloused fingers parting her folds and a whimper escaped from her lips when he plunged into her. Cersei tried to close her thighs around his hand to protect herself when his fingers sink deeper and painfully, but his body prevented her from doing so.

 

Argella felt a warm stream running down from eyes that were no longer human and were tired of witnessing sorrow.

 

“Lyanna,” He whispered, releasing his seed inside of her with his last and most unforgiving stab.

 

“Argella?” The hand in hers was warm and steady as he had always been in life. Argella released it and laced her fingers through his, leaning her head against him. Together, they watched the girl push the heavy and snoring man from her body.

 

“We should go!” Orys leaned down, kissing her hair. Argella was not outraged when she nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“They were innocent!” Orys ragged for no one to hear as Tywin Lannister presented the bodies to Robert. The crimson cloaks of House Lannister couldn’t conceal the ruins that were once the beloved children of the fallen Prince.

 

He couldn’t help thinking of his sons and daughters and the joy they brought him and his wife. Orys wondered if Argella’s walls crumbled with each child she gave birth to. He never asked and found he didn’t care. If she was ever truly capable of loving him or at least forgiving him in the end, he could never tell with certainty. What mattered was the life they built together.

 

“I will not suffer the murder of children. Accept that, or I’ll have no part of this.” Robert hissed through clenched teeth, but Orys knew one couldn’t easily wash hands stained with blood and guilty.

 

“Come with me!” Orys was grateful for the melodious voice that distracted him from the carnage at the feet of their descendant. He smiled, reaching for the hand she offered him.


End file.
